Úterky s ptáčky zpěváčky
by theonelucille
Summary: CZ překlad. Povídka napsána na základě spoilerů a očekávání od epizody 3x05. Souhrnem tedy: Gay bar, Sebastian, Slavíci, sex v autě. Aneb se spoilery nikdy nic není tak, jak se na první pohled zdá být.


**Český překlad povídky Twink Tuesdays od autorky HamHockLover.**

**Povídku v původním znění můžete najít zde: karofsky-hummel. livejournal. com / 597489. html (po odstranění mezer).**

* * *

><p>"Potřeboval bych od tebe s něčím pomoct," začal Blaine okamžitě, jak vešel do Kurtova pokoje a odhodil přitom batoh, co měl přehozený přes rameno, na jeho postel. "Vím, jak moc šikovný jsi se šicím strojem, a myslím, že tohle bych bez tebe prostě nezvládnul." Trocha pochlebovaní nemohla uškodit, říkal si pro sebe. A navíc dohromady s jeho vyhlášenýma štěněčíma očima. Takže do akce nasadil obojí. "Jsi naprosto nepřekonatelný, co se týče vymýšlení kostýmů a já… opravdu bych potřeboval tvojí pomoc, Kurte."<p>

Kurt byl nalomený. Zadumaně se usmál nad těmi všemi komplimenty a pak se jeho pozornost přesunula k batohu. "Ale s kostýmy na co?"

"No …já…víš… Je to na vystoupení se Slavíky."

"Cože!" Kurtovi zmizel úsměv z tváře. "Ale ty už nejsi jeden ze Slavíků. Jak bys s nimi tedy mohl vystupovat?"

"No, ta věc se má takhle…" začal Blaine rozvážně. Vážně nechtěl zabíhat do zbytečných detailů. Ale zase, jak Kurt jednou uvidí ten kostým… tak bude mít milion otázek… a Blaine to stejně bude muset všechno vysypat. "Dostali jsme nabídku na placené vystoupení. Není to zrovna typ akce, co by podporovala škola a bude to trochu…ehm, jak bych to nejlépe vystihnul… neortodoxní. Bude nás vystupovat jenom šest. Jenom ti z nás, co na to mají, ehm, však víš, ty správné tělesné proporce."

"Blaine, co mi tu říkáš, nedává vůbec žádný smysl."

"Já sám jsem nám ten kšeft sehnal a přesvědčil jsem ostatní, aby do toho šli se mnou. Já vyjednal cenu. Platí nám dost dobře, na to, že jde jen o čtyři čísla o úterní noci. Akorát jsem potřeboval pomoct se zbytkem těch kostýmů. Ale jestli nemáš zájem, tak to pochopím."

"Samozřejmě, že ti pomůžu, to je jasné. Já jsem jenom… jenom jsem nevěděl, že s nimi ještě pořád vystupuješ. To jsi chodil na zkoušky, a tak všechno, a nic jsi mi neřekl?"

"Jo, no… nechtěl jsem tě nijak znepokojovat," zamumlal Blaine. Pak najednou zatrnul. To asi nebylo to nejlepší, co mohl říct. Podíval se Kurtovi do očí a hned mu došlo, že si to myslel naprosto správně.

"Proč bych se měl znepokojovat?" přimhouřil Kurt oči a znovu si přeměřil pohledem jeho batoh.

"Tak pomůžeš mi, nebo ne? To je jediné, co potřebuju vědět."

Kurt po něm ostře střelil pohledem, sehnul se a rozepnul zip od jeho objemného batohu. Vytáhnul z něj pár Blaineových starých kalhot, co bývaly součástí jeho daltonské uniformy. Kurt věděl, že takových jich měl alespoň sedm. Ale když je pořádně rozložil a zblízka si je prohlédnul, tak si všimnul, že to už dlouho nebyly školní kalhoty. "Proč jsou ustřižené tak nakrátko?"

"To je ten důvod, proč potřebuju tvojí pomoc. Mohl bys je…. založit… někde v téhle délce?" ukázal Blaine, jak dlouhé by si kalhoty, v tuhle chvíli už spíše šortky, představoval. "A pak límečky," pokračoval Blaine a vytáhnul z tašky bílý límeček od košile… _který byl kdysi evidentně součástí celé košile._ "Jenom bych potřeboval, abys nějak upravil ty okraje, co jsou tady tak roztřepené, aby to prostě nějak vypadalo. Nějak to zašít, obšít, já nevím, co se s tím dělá. Máme v plánu mít pořád naše kravaty, však víš, tak jak se nosí, okolo límečku. A jediný, co mám, jsou nůžky a cestovní šitíčko. A teď bych s tím měl zašít šest párů šortek a šest bílých límečků a potřebuju to mít hotový do úterka."

Kurt si nevěřícně prohlížel límečky, co kdysi patřily ke košilím a kalhoty, které se nedávno staly šortkami a pak se podíval zpátky na Blainea. "Tohle je váš kostým? Tohle je váš _celý_ kostým?"

"Samozřejmě, že ne, Kurte. Budeme mít ještě ponožky a boty."

Kurtovi na ta slovy poklesla čelist a zadíval se zpátky na části skoro-oblečení v jeho rukách. "A kde…kd…kde-" najednou jako by zapomněl, jak formulovat slova. Pohled upřel opět na Blainea, na jehož tváři se skvěl pyšný úsměv. Nebo alespoň pokus o něj. "Kde budete vystupovat, Blaine?"

Blaine si hlasitě povzdechnul. Nechtěl, aby se tohle zvrhnulo v hádku. "Tak pomůžeš mi?"

"Kde budete vystupovat, Blaine? Co přede mnou skrýváš?"

"Dobře, dobře… jenom, prosím, slib mi, že nezačneš vyšilovat."

"Já už docela vyšiluju!"

"Tak s tím přestaň, prosím. Už jsme podepsali prohlášení o odpovědnosti a oni nám zaplatili třetinu peněz a všechno bude v pořádku. Tak prostě přestaň. Nedělej si starosti."

Kurtovi se s každým Blaineovým slovem svíral žaludek o něco víc. "Kde budete vystupovat?"

Blaine se zadíval na strop, zakroutil hlavou a snažil se najít slova, kterými by vše vyjádřil tak, aby Kurt nezačal vyšilovat ještě víc. Raději si měl ty kostýmy zašít sám, vlastníma rukama. "Tak dobře, fajn… už jsi někdy slyšel o… _Drsňákovi?"_

Kurtův pohled se opět přemístil na tvář svého přítele. "Ano," vyšlo z něj pomalu.

"Super, takže… začínají tam zavádět nové věci. Vystoupení o úterních večerech. Víš, že je tam už povolený vstup od osmnácti výš, o čtvrtcích a pátcích a teď… no… chtějí nějak nalákat na speciální akce na úterní večery."

"Přece nemůžeš vážně…" zalapal Kurt po dechu a znovu si pohledem přeměřil kostýmy a pak Blainea. Překryl si rukou svojí pusu. To bylo ono, ta chvíle, kdy to Kurtovi secvaklo, kdy vybouchnul. "No ty ses musel úplně pomátnout, když si myslíš, že… že vystupovat v Drsňákovi je dobrej nápad. Oni vás tak snědí zaživa, Blaine. Víš přece, co se děje v těhle typech barů a jak to dopadá? Policejní pásky lemující místa činu a kriminální specialisté, co sbírají štětečkama stopy ze… no ze _všeho_!"

"Kurte, prosím, nebuď přehnaně dramatickej. Vedení Drsňáka se usilovně snaží vymazat tuhle jejich image, jako baru pro motorkáře a lidi oblečené jenom v surové kůži. Proto taky snížili věk pro vstup na osmnáct a zavádějí tyhle nové vystoupení o útercích."

Kurt pořád nemohl uvěřit, že o něčem takovém vůbec debatují. "Jaké nové vystoupení?"

"Vlastně… jmenuje se to. To jméno napadlo mě. Když jsem se potkal s tím chlápkem, majitelem toho baru. Je to popravdě dost milej člověk…"

"Ty se znáš s majitelem, Blaine? Jak… odkud se můžeš znát s majitelem?"

"Potkal jsem ho v domově důchodců," odpověděl sebevědomě Blaine. "Je to pár měsíců zpátky, seděl tam se svojí nemocnou maminkou a opravdu moc se mu líbilo naše vystoupení se Slavíky. A tak se se mnou potom dal do řeči. Říkal, že by bylo skvělé, kdybychom něco takového předvedli i u něj v klubu. Zapovídali jsme se, dali hlavy dohromady a… to jméno jsem celé vymyslel já."

"Jaké jméno? Jak se to vystoupení jmenuje?"

"Úterky s ptáčky zpěváčky." Blaine dobře věděl, že už toho Kurtovi prozradil až moc a že v tuhle chvíli od něj žádnou pomoc nemůže čekat. "Budeme zpívat a tancovat na čtyři písničky, oblečení v tomhle, a za to dostaneme 600 dolarů. To je stovka pro každého. Což je super, za tu chvíli. A když se budeme lidem líbit, tak se můžeme vrátit a vydělat si ještě víc."

"Ptáčci… ptá-. Zpěváčci…" Kurt byl naprosto v šoku. "To si ze mě děláš… jak si vůbec mohl… to ses něčím praštil do…"

"Takže," řekl Blaine odměřeně, "předpokládám, že s těmi kostýmy nám asi nepomůžeš."

"Ne, nebudu vám pomáhat s kostýmy a zcela určitě tě nepřijdu podpořit svou přítomností na tvé velké úterní vystoupení."

Blaine si odfrknul, "Kurte, nechtěl jsem po tobě, abys přišel. Spíš si myslím, že bude lepší, když tam nebudeš. Tím chci říct, nejspíš bys od nás odpoutával pozornost návštěvníků. Určitě. A taky je docela možný, že se někteří posluchači budou, jednu, nebo dvakrát, zapojeni do vystoupení, a myslím, že by ti asi nebylo příjemné, být toho svědkem. Bude mi příjemnější, když zůstaneš doma.

Tenhle rozhovor se stával čím dál tím víc bizarnějším. "Bude ti příjemnější… zapojení diváků… ty ses dočista zbláznil?"

Blaine se zaraženě podíval k zemi, na svůj batoh, nacpal všechny kostýmy zpátky a zapnul ho na zip.

"Počkej chvilku," snažil se Kurt opět uvažovat racionálně. "Vždyť je ti jenom šestnáct, Blaine. Jak je možný, že by tě pustili na akci, kde je vstup od osmnácti? Co? To sis obstaral falešnou občanku?"

"Ne, jak jsem už zmiňoval, podepsali jsme prohlášení o odpovědnosti."

"Prohlášení o odpovědnosti? Prohlášení o… a zmiňuje se v něm i možnost pokusu o znásilnění na záchodcích?"

"Kurte, nemysli hned na šílenosti. Zaručili nám naprosté bezpečí. A taťulda je čestnej chlap. Líbil by se ti. Kdybys ho… byl někdy potkal."

"Taťulda. Teda Blaine, to je prostě naprosto… idiotský. Já vůbec nevím, co k tomu říct."

"Už jsi toho řekl dost. Nelámej si tím hlavu. Zítra se uvidíme ve škole. Neměj špatnej pocit, že nám nepomáháš. Najdu někoho, kdo nám pomůže místo tebe." Blaine se naklonil ke Kurtovi a nervózně ho políbil na tvář. Pak vyšel z pokoje a seběhl schody dolů.

"Samozřejmě, že se tam teď musím jít podívat." Odpověděl Kurt do prázdného pokoje, překřížil si ruce na hrudníku a znechuceně si oddechnul. "Já jsem tu ten, co má platnou občanku, potvrzující, že je mi osmnáct let. Tedy asi dva týdny.

Úterky s ptáčky zpěváčky. Dobrý bože, za co mě trestáš?"

xXx

Zbytek školního týdne utekl jako by nic, Kurt s Blainem se potkávali na společných hodinách a na zkouškách sboru, které mívali po odpolednech. O nadcházejícím vystoupení nepadlo ani slovo… vlastně toho spolu celkově moc nenamluvili. Kurt se snažil dát Blaineovi svým vystupováním a svou, vždy spolehlivě fungující, naprostou mlčenlivostí najevo, že s tím tedy opravdu nesouhlasí.

Blaine však byl, co se týkalo blížícího se vystoupení, naprosto neoblomný. Takže tam v úterý opravdu půjde a bude zpívat a tancovat. Také se velmi jasně vyjádřil ohledně toho, že tam Kurta nechce. Ale když se vezme v potaz to… ano, že oba žijí ve svobodné zemi, takže Kurt má všechna práva na to, se tam ukázat a klidně mu tím pokazit to celé jeho slavné vystoupení, na to měl nárok.

Kurtovi hlodalo v hlavě, kdy přesně že to začal randit se studenty základní školy.

xXx

Kurt seděl u jídelního stolu a jedl svojí večeři společně s celou rodinou. Nepřestával přitom hypnotizovat hodiny visící na zdi. Neřešil by to tolik, kdyby se nejednalo o 'školní' noc, ale ta 'událost', na kterou se chystal, evidentně nezačínala před desátou hodinou večerní. Takže měl ještě dvě hodiny k dobru, aby mohl dumat a dělat si starosti z toho, kam měl v plánu jít. Vpadnout Blaineovi a jeho bývalým spolužákům do vystoupení, u kterého budou tancovat a vířit ve svých kreacích na pódiu před skupinou chlípných, nad mladými kloučky slintajících, staříků. Snažit se být hrdina, čekat až se něco semele… protože Kurt si byl dost jistý tím, že tahle noc by nemusela skončit dobře… že by se mohl připlést k nějakému druhu rvačky, nebo útoku. Nebo by mohl prostě zůstat doma, v pravidelných intervalech si kontrolovat svůj telefon a trpělivě čekat na hovor z pohotovosti, že to nejhorší se stalo skutečností. Blaine se chystal udělat obrovskou chybu, ale nebyla to snad jeho chyba, co měl udělat? Kurt nebyl jeho otec. K sakru, věděli o tomhle vůbec jeho rodiče?

Kde sakra celou dobu byli?

Rychle dojedl svou večeři a vrátil se zpátky do pokoje, kde jako šiška upadnul do postele a v tichosti zíral na strop. Musel tam jít… už jenom pro klid svojí duše. Bude stát někde vzadu a Blaine si ani nevšimne, že tam vůbec byl. Podívá se na vystoupení svého přítele, prohlédne si jeho publikum, složené ze vzpurných, medvědům-ne-nepodobných chlapů a motorkářů a nejrůznějších dalších sexuálních predátorů a potom, až to skončí, tak se vrátí domů a tím to hasne. A když to celé dopadne dobře, a z nějakého důvodu byl Blaine přesvědčený, že ano, tak by možná… možná by mohl… jenom možná, by ho potom Kurt mohl podpořit, když by se rozhodl vystupovat znova.

I když se mu už jen z té samotné myšlenky dělalo lehce nevolno, tak věděl, že prostě musí jít. Svému tátovi oznámil, že jde za Mercedes, která se právě náhle rozešla s přítelem, a že bez něj to rozhodně nezvládne. A ano, i když věděl, že to je školní noc, tak se hluboce omluvil a s předstíranou bolestí v hlase prohlásil něco v tom smyslu, že zlomené srdce nezná večerky.

Přejel přes celé město tam, kam mu jeho chytrý telefon ukázal cestu, zaparkoval a zběžně se před vystoupením z auta prohlédnul v zrcátku. Na hlavě měl nasazenou čepici. Ne jeho milovaný klobouk, který tolik zbožňoval, ale kamioňáckou čapku, kterou si vypůjčil z Finnova pokoje. Byla obrovská a zakrývala většinu jeho hlavy. Ve vstupních dveřích se prokázal svojí občankou, zaplatil přemrštěné vstupné a na obě ruce dostal razítka s obrovským číslem. Takhle si to nakráčel přímo doprostřed davu, vlnícího se tělo na tělo, kůži na kůži.

Nervózně se kolem sebe rozhlédnul. Doufal, že ho nikdo nepozná, takže držel svojí hlavu skloněnou nejvíc, jak to jenom bylo možné a snažil se najít si svojí cestu davem. A pak to uslyšel. Nezaměnitelný zvuk _Teenage Dream_, zpívaný nikým jiným, než právě jeho přítelem. Kurt se prodíral masou lidí, několikrát cítil, jak ho někdo chytnul a osahával, ale on se pořád tlačil dopředu, aby dohlédl na podium. Nakonec se mu povedlo dostat se na pozici, ze které viděl na šest chlapců, zpívajících v perfektní harmonii.

Jejich kostýmy byly naprosto směšné. Všichni měli oblečené kraťoučké šortky, bílý límeček, na kterém byla uvázaná klasická, daltonská červeno-modro proužkovaná kravata, která jim splývala dolů, po jejich obnaženém hrudníku. Dále podkolenky a polobotky. Bylo naprosto naivní, vůbec pomyslet na to, že se dnes večer ani jeden z nich nestane obětí sexuálního útoku.

Ale dav je miloval. Teda, ne až tak moc… zatím. Žádný pískot, nebo nepřístojné osahávání od mužů stojících hned vedle pódia. Píseň skončila a všichni začali tleskat a povzbuzovat, dávat najevo, jak moc se těší na další výstup. Kurt si pro sebe musel pohrdavě odfrknout. Nakonec to nevypadalo až tak špatně.

A pak ho znova někdo poplácal po zadku a on měl intenzivní pocit, že se asi brzo otočí a nakopne onoho dotyčného prasáka pěkně kolínkem do koulí. Že ho někdo jen tak osahával, se mu ani trochu nelíbilo.

Ale v okamžiku, když se otočil, tak se pohnul celý shluk lidí a on nedokázal určit, které nenechavé ruce, co ho obtěžovaly, patří ke kterému tělu. Pozornost všech se nakonec obrátila na pódium a na účinkující na něm, kteří právě začali se znovu zpívat. Kurt se tedy otočil taky a hned z prvních tónů rozpoznal nadcházející song. Byl to _Bills, Bills, Bills_ a Kurt si ho pamatoval ještě z Daltonu, kde ho zpíval spolu s ostatními. Teď se ale koukal na mnohem vyzývavější verzi, při které se Blaine se zbylými hochy navzájem dotýkali a obtáčeli se kolem dvou tyčí, umístěných po krajích pódia. Dav je za to začal okamžitě zbožňovat. Všichni je hlasitě povzbuzovali, dostávali do té správné ráže, davové nespoutanosti… jako zvířata na lovu, napadlo Kurta.

Někomu se povedlo shodit Kurtovi čepici z hlavy. Sice se snažil jí ve tmě a mezi masou lidských těl najít, ale když se mu to konečně podařilo… tak byla pošlapaná a zapatlaná od něčeho lepkavého a červeného a on by si jí v žádném případě znovu nenasadil na hlavu. Takže ji hodil zpátky na zem, aby ji dál odsoudil k povalování se mezi vypitými lahvemi od piva a další špínou na podlaze.

Znovu se otočil čelem ke scéně, na které pokračovalo vystoupení. Publikum se stávalo otravnějším a otravnějším. Tedy alespoň dle Kurtova mínění. Ale Blaine a zbytek kluků na podium vypadali, že si to užívají a… že je v tom dokonce podporují.

Zamířil si to pryč z davu, našel si odstrčený kout kousek od baru, který byl dost daleko od té hordy nadšených, z přemíry posilování přemrštěně nasvalených, křičících homosexuálů.

A v tu chvíli uviděl _jeho._ Dobrý Bože, tahle noc už snad ani nemohla být horší. A on vypadal, jako by slyšel Kurtovy myšlenky, protože přesně v tom okamžiku se na něj otočil. Dave Karofsky se na něj podíval a jejich oči se střetly. O chvíli později ho viděl, jak si klestí cestu davem směrem k němu.

xXx

"No jasně, že tady budeš… kdo by si tohle nechal ujít, že? Navíc, tohle je místo pro tebe jako stvořené, co?" vybalil na něj hned vyčítavě Kurt, zatím co jeho oči si zkoumavě prohlížely Davidův… dobře, Davidův ne až tak extravagantní outfit. Neměl na sobě jediný kus, co by byl z kůže a vlastně byl celkově pěkně oblečený. Ale na tom nezáleželo. Byl tady. V drsném a znepokojivě koženo/motorkářském gay baru, pozorující mladé ptáčky cvrlikající na pódiu, za doprovodu jejich provokativních tanečních kreací a samozřejmě…

"Jsem tady poprvé, Kurte. Ty taky?"

Kurt otevřel ústa, aby na to něco dodal, ale Davidův upřímný úsměv a rozesmáté oči ho naprosto odzbrojily.

"Je to tu docela dobrý. Teda, aspoň mi to tak přijde." Dave se zadíval zpátky směrem k pódiu a pak zase na Kurta. "Až mi bude konečně osmnáct, tak sem možná někdy zajdu."

"Tobě… tobě ještě není osmnáct? Jak ses dostal dovnitř?"

"Ještě měsíc ne. Podepsal jsem prohlášení o odpovědnosti. Jsem tu jenom, abych jim vypomohl… s věcma a tak."

Kurt se na Davea díval, jako by mu z krku právě rostla druhá hlava. "Pomoct komu s jakýma věcma?"

Dave se na Kurta blahosklonně usmál. Až moc, na Kurtův vkus. "Kurte, kdy jsi mě naposledy viděl?"

"No přece… na…" zakoktal se Kurt, jak se snažil vybavit si konkrétní situaci. "Nebyl jsi na tom čtvrtečním shromáždění? Viděl jsi vystoupení Nového směru, ne?"

"Jakém shromáždění?" zamrkal Dave.

"Dobře, tak… na zkouškách West Side Story. Tedy, vím, že Žraloci a Tryskáči ještě nevystupovali dohromady, ale byl ses tam minulý týden podívat… nebo ne?"

"Jaké zkoušky?" zamrkal znovu Dave a zavrtěl hlavou. "Kurte, vážně? Já už nechodím na McKinley. Přestoupil jsem před začátkem školního roku. Ani sis nevšimnul, že jsem pryč."

Kurt nevěřícně otevřel pusu a pak jí zase zavřel. _Ani sis nevšimnul…?_ "V mém životě se toho děje docela dost, tak promiň, že jsem nejspíš nezaregistroval tvou nepřítomnost." Kurt se snažil podat to naštvaně, ale sám si uvědomoval, že to znělo spíše dětinsky. "Takže… kam tedy chodíš? Co se stalo?"

"Přestoupil jsem na Dalton. Ty… um… inspiroval jsi mě, Kurte."

"Já… cože… ty… Dalton… inspiroval…?"

"Jo, už jsem byl dost blízko k tomu, abych s tím vyšel mezi lidi. Chtěl jsem to udělat. Ale pak… po tom, co ti provedli ty blbci z McKinley na plese. Prostě jsem věděl… že se mnou by neměli žádného slitování. Už jsem to v sobě nedokázal dál dusit, ale věděl jsem, že tam to nedokážu. A ty jsi mluvil o nulové toleranci šikany na Daltonu, a jak osvobozující to tam pro tebe bylo, že si mohl být sám sebou. Tak jsem o tom začal přemýšlet. Promluvil jsem si o tom s tátou, přiznal jsem se mu ke všemu, prozradil mu ty pravé důvody, proč jsem dělal ty věci, co jsem dělal. A rozhodli jsme se, že zkusím začít na Daltonu od znova."

Kurt jenom mrkal, s pusou otevřenou dokořán.

"Strávil jsem šest týdnů prázdnin v sedě na zadku, abych si vylepšil známky. Podal jsem si přihlášku a oni mě přijali.

Dokonce jsem dostal i částečné stipendium, vypadá to, že jsem rozdrtil zbylých dvacet uchazečů svým skóre z matematického testu. Navíc ještě pomáhám s doučováním matematiky jednomu propadlíkovi, takže si přivydělám na školné. Všichni o mně vědí, že jsem gay. Přidal jsem se ke Slavíkům. Jakmile uslyšeli můj sexy hluboký baryton, tak se ze mě posadili na prdel a dosadili mě do rady. Život je krásnej. Jenom mě překvapuje, že ti o ničem z toho Blaine neřekl."

xXx

Z ničeho nic se u nich zjevil Blaine. Zpocený a ztěžka oddechující Blaine, otírající si svůj obličej a zátylek do ručníku.

"Bylo mi jasný, že sis to nemohl nechat ujít, Kurte. Čau, Dave. Chová se tu slušně?"

Kurt už otevíral ústa, aby mu odpověděl, než mu došlo, že to už za něj prováděl Dave. Ta otázka byla ve skutečnosti doopravdy mířená na _něj._

"Jo, Blaine, je v pohodě. Možná trochu otřesený. Ale vám to na pódiu hrozně sekne. Půjdu to tam připravit na druhou půlku."

"Díky," řekl Blaine a jak Dave odešel, tak se otočil zpět na Kurta. "Tak upřímně, co si o tom myslíš? Není to tak špatný, ne?"

Kurt se pořád vzpamatovával z toho šoku. Před sebou měl téměř nahého, potem zbroceného Blainea, s naprosto přiblblým úsměvem ve tváři… a potom. Dave, který před ním _před chvílí_ stál, oblečený v několikanásobně více vrstvách oblečení, ale tak nějak vypadal mnohem… přitažlivěji. Jeho sexy pomrkávání bylo něco, co právě teď Kurt nemohl vyhnat z hlavy.

"Jo, nebylo to tak zlý. Poslouchej, proč jsi mi neřekl o Daveovi?"

"Nechtěl jsem tě rozrušovat. Na některé věci jsi hrozně citlivý. Takže, tobě se vážně líbily ty první dvě písničky? Takže jsi nás viděl? Co si to tom myslíš?"

Blaine kolem něj poskakoval jako nějaké malé štěně a jediné, na co Kurt dokázal myslet, bylo, kam se asi vytratil Dave.

"Jo, byli jste skvělí. Už se nemůžu dočkat druhý půlky. Kam šel Dave?"

"Nejspíš do zákulisí. Máme tam nějaké rekvizity pro další dvě písničky. Opravdu moc nám pomáhá. Rozhodně tedy víc, než ty, upřímně."

"Podívej, to je mi líto," odpověděl na to Kurt. "Pořád trvám na tom, že mi přijde ponižující otírat si svůj rozkrok a celkově se plazit kolem tyče před skupinou neurvalých, v kůži oděných chlápků, ale hej… vždyť jsi podepsal to prohlášení o odpovědnosti… takže s tím asi nic nenadělám, že?" vypálil na něj Kurt a odkráčel pryč… s cílem stůj co stůj najít to místo, kudy se dalo dostat do zákulisí.

Nakonec našel Davea, jak se baví s nějakým jiným klukem z Daltonu, oděným taktéž jen v šortkách a límečku bez košile, ale Kurt ho z dřívějška neznal. "Ahoj?" řekl Kurt a přerušil tím jejich rozhovor.

"Hej, Kurte," odpověděl Dave. "Sebastiane, tohle je Kurt. Ten Kurt, o kterém jsi toho určitě tolik slyšel."

"Ty jsi Kurt?" usmál se na něj přehnaně sladce Sebastian. "Ó můj Bože, Blaine mi o tobě tolik vyprávěl. Jsi úplně rozkošnej. Do našeho čísla bys krásně zapadnul. Škoda, že jsi na Daltonu nezůstal o chvíli déle. Hmm, velká, věčná škoda.

Ale, teď už vás dva nechám mluvit o samotě. Omluvte mě."

Když odcházel a míjel Kurta, tak na chvíli zaváhal, ale pak uviděl Davea otočeného zády, jak zvedá nějakou těžkou rekvizitu na scénu. Naklonil se ke Kurtovu uchu a zašeptal. "Někoho _takového_bych si nenechal utéct dvakrát. To sis vážně vybral Blainea, když jsi mohl mít jeho? Vážně? Na co jsi myslel?"

Kurt se otřepal a rychle se za už odcházejícím chlapcem otočil. Ten byl ale pryč, než na to mohl Kurt cokoliv říct. Podíval se tedy zpět na Davea, a zachytil tak jeho zkoumavý pohled a lehký úsměv, když zvedal nějakou další proprietu a odnášel jí na scénu, před zataženou oponu.

"Potřeboval jsi něco?" zeptal se Dave, s pobavením ve svém hlase.

"Ne… já… jenom jsem chtěl říct, že… že jsem za tebe rád, Dave. Neměl jsem ani tušení, co se děje. A je mi líto… vážně líto, že jsem si nevšimnul, že jsi odešel. Cítím se hrozně. Ale když tě teď vidím… vypadáš skvěle. Jsem vážně rád."

Dave se zastavil v pohybu a obrátil se na Kurta, drobným krůčkem zmenšil vzdálenost mezi nimi. Potichu promluvil, "Díky Kurte. Taky jsem tě znovu rád viděl," řekl, ale nepohnul se ani o píď. Chvíli si navzájem hleděli z očí do očí, než byli přerušeni vracejícími se účinkujícími.

Blaine odvedl Kurta pryč ze scény. "Začínáme, Kurte. Běž… bež prosím zpátky do publika, hned."

Kurt se oklepal z čehokoliv, co mu před chvílí Dave způsobil, rychle na Blainea pokýval a vyklouzl dveřmi zpátky do davu, aby tam počkal na druhou část vystoupení. Všimnul si Davea, jak vyšel z opačné strany pódia a mířil si to k baru. Kurt se rozhodl ho následovat.

Zpátky na scéně právě začínala druhá polovina vystoupení s tóny písně od Nicky Minaj _Super Bass_. Blaine se chopil mikrofonu a začal zpívat. Kurtovi z toho spadla čelist. Tohle byla stránka Blainea… a vystoupení Blainea, které ještě nikdy neviděl. Blaine bezchybně rapoval do rytmu o tom, jaké typy chlapů se mu líbí, u toho se svíjel v sexy pózách, nepřístojně se osahával a nechával chlapy stojící nejblíže u pódia, aby se dotýkali jeho nohou. Ostatní na scéně se nenechali nijak zahanbit a dohromady tančili v takovém typu choreografie, do kterého Kurt nebyl nikdy zasvěcený.

Raději se otočil zády a snažil se nepřipouštět si ten fakt, že ho vůbec neobtěžovalo to, že se Blaine naprosto nestoudně potácel téměř nahý na pódiu. Už jenom ten fakt, že toho byl schopný jako nezletilý, Kurt prostě nedokázal pochopit. Prošel tedy davem a opět si našel místo v odlehlém koutu, kde už stál i usmívající se Dave.

"Hej, budeš sem chodit častěji?" olíznul si Dave rty, když se Kurt přiblížil.

"Přestaň. Moc dobře víš, že mám svého přítele na podiu, ne?"

"A stejně jsi zase tady. Mluvíš se mnou, zatímco on se nechává osahávat muži staršími, než je jeho otec, v menším množství oblečení, než je zákonem povoleno."

"Změnil ses," odpověděl mu na to Kurt. "Já prostě… Nemůžu si pomoct… ale tenhle nový Dave Karofsky mě fascinuje. Já vážně…"

"Tak to mě těší… že to říkáš," řekl na to Dave s takovým úsměvem a celkově vizáží, která byla pro Kurta nesnesitelná a neodolatelné zároveň.

"Je v tom něco víc, než jenom tohle. Já jsem…"

Dave popošel o kousek blíž, "co, Kurte? Co jsi…?"

"Já… překvapuje mě, ale musím přiznat, že… že mě hrozně přitahuješ, Dave. Ne, že bys vypadal jinak, než když jsi byl na McKinley. To jenom… páni," Kurt popošel o další krůček blíže k Daveovi, přeměřil celé jeho tělo zkoumavým pohledem, až skončil upřený na jeho očích. "Celá tahle věc, co se dneska večer děje, na pódiu… celý ptáčci zpěváčci… se mnou to nic nedělá."

"Přestaň, víš, že máš svého přítele na podiu, ne?" Dave provokativně parodoval Kurta.

"To je mi vážně ukradený."

David čapnul Kurta za ruku a vytáhnul ho za ní dveřmi ven, pryč z klubu. O sekundu později už byl Kurt zády přimáčknutý plnou vahou Davidova těla o cihlovou stěnu. Jejich rty se setkaly v hladovém, vášnivém a horečném polibku, zatímco bylo slyšet vzdálené zvuky Rihannina S&M dunící z klubu ven. Kurt se skoro zasmál při pomyšlení na text té písničky a také na ten fakt, jak si ještě nedávno Blaine stěžoval, jak moc hrozný je tenhle song. Kurtovi zatrnulo při náhlém uvědomění si, jak moc hrozný je Blainea.

Daveovy ruce byly jako oheň, spalující Kurovo tělo na jakémkoli místě, kterého se dotkly. A ony se dotýkaly všude. Kurtovy ruce také… nezůstávaly pozadu, bloudily po Daveovu hrudníku a zádech. Tak velkém a tak mužném, ve srovnání s drobounkou postavou jeho současného přítele. _Kurva…_současného přítele.

Někde hluboko v Kurtově mysli se ozval tichý hlásek jeho svědomí. Právě byl opřený o stěnu klubu a líbal se tu s Davem Karofskym, zatímco jeho přítel byl vevnitř, vystupující pro partu bezostyšných pedofilů. Pomalu, neochotně, se odtrhnul od Daveových rtů. "Potřebuju chvilku," zašeptal opřený o Daveův hrudník.

"Jo… jasně," odpověděl Dave chraplavě.

Kurt se podíval nahoru, do Daveových očí… aby v nich uviděl všechnu tu touhu a vášeň, kterou cítil i on sám. "Můžu ti zavolat?"

"Jasně. Najdi si mě na Facebooku."

Kurt si odfrknul. Tohle bylo tak jednoduchý. Vešel zpátky do klubu, aby viděl konec vystoupení na S&M a Blaineův šíleně rajcovní taneček. Dave se ztratil někde v davu, jak si to mířil do zákulisí, aby mohl pomoct s čímkoli bude potřeba, zatímco Kurt našel místo, kde věděl, že si ho Blaine po skončení vystoupení najde.

xXx

Za malou chvíli u něj stál Blaine. A vypadal, že ho něco dost rozrušilo. A jako kdyby brečel. "Kurte, kde jsi byl?"

"Hned tady, Blaine. Co se stalo?" Kurt se preventivně obrnil proti čemukoliv, co by mohlo přijít a nasadil svojí nejlepší ustaranou tvář, jakou uměl.

"To jenom… Sebastian… říkal, že viděl tebe s Davem… a já jsem tě pak nemohl najít, tak jsem se bál, že…"

_Kurva,_ pomyslel si Kurt. Bylo mu jasné, že Sebastian ho v žádném případě nemohl s Davem zahlédnout, když se celou dobu vlnil na scéně po Blaineově boku. Ale tenhle kluk byl asi pěkně vychytralý a zběhnutý v pletichaření všeho druhu. Jestli si všimnul toho pohledu, který si s Davem vyměnili v zákulisí, tak si možná dal dvě a dvě dohromady. "Blaine, to je naprostá hovadina. Byl jsem celou dobu tady. Od té chvíle v zákulisí jsem Davea neviděl."

"Dobře, jsi si jistý? Protože z jeho vyprávění to působilo, jako že se něco děje a já jsem prostě… nedařilo se mi tě hned najít."

_Ale ne,_ běhalo Kurtovi hlavou. Blainea to vážně vzalo. Evidentně v tom bylo něco… nějaký vedlejší úmysl v Sebastianově jednání. Možná… možná že chtěl, aby se Blaine s Kurtem rozešli. Možná chtěl Blainea pro sebe. Kurta ta myšlenka ani moc neznepokojovala. Celá ta věc s Davem by byla o moc jednoduší, kdyby se Kurt nemusel zabývat tím, jak dát kopačky Blaineovi.

"Můžeme jít ven, Kurte. Já bych… rád bych s tebou o něčem mluvil." Blaine opět neměl daleko k slzám. Kurt přikývnul a spolu s Blainem vyšli vchodovými dveřmi. Jeho oči si provinile prohlížely ten kousek zdi, o který byl opřený jenom před několika pár minutami. Následoval Blainea do auta a usadili se na sedadla, když Blaine odemknul dveře. Chvíli seděli v naprosté tichosti a Blaine na Kurta nervózně pohlížel. "Nevím, co se stalo, Kurte. Sebastian mi tvrdil všechny ty věci o tobě a Daveovi a o tom, jak jste spolu a mě to hrozně sebralo. Nedokážu si představit, že bych s tebou nebyl, Kurte. Miluju tě. Ty mě… ty mě nemiluješ?"

Kurt polknul. _Kurva… to jako vážně?_ "Samozřejmě, Blaine, že… vždyť víš, co k tobě cítím. Nakonec, jsem tady teď s tebou, ne? Přišel jsem se podívat na tvoje vystoupení. Dělal jsem si o tebe starost. Myslel jsem si, že se dopouštíš obrovské chyby, ale ty jsi to zvládnul a já jsem na tebe pyšný. Nevím, co si Sebastian myslel, ale já jsem tam byl po celou dobu… a koukal jsem na tebe. Celé S&M bylo vážně… vážně vyzývavý. Ale v dobrém slova smyslu." Kurt se nenáviděl za to, že musel takhle lhát. Ale musel Blainea nějak uklidnit. Jo… nějak ho uklidnit, než mu dá kopačky.

O sekundu později se Blaine naklonil ke Kurtovi a přitisknul svoje rty na jeho. Kurtovi zabralo asi sekundu, než si uvědomil, co se děje a začal ho líbat zpět s rukou instinktivně položenou na jeho tváři. Kurt si byl dost jistý, že takhle rozcházení se s někým rozhodně nevypadá.

Ale Blaine si byl nejistý a Kurt se snažil mít pochopení. Chvíli se líbali, polibky se stávaly vášnivějšími, a aniž by si to Kurt nějak uvědomoval, Blaineova erekce se začínala přibližovat k bodu, ze kterého už není návratu. Blaine zašmátral po Kurtově ruce a přitáhnul si ji ke svému rozkroku. Předtím, Kurt vůbec mohl pomyslet o na to, že by mohl něco namítnout, tak se přistihnul, jak svou ruku přes kalhoty otírá o Blaineův ztopořený penis a slyšel ho sténat a vzdychat, jak se přibližoval k orgasmu. Kurt křečovitě přivřel oči, uvědomujíce si, že z tohohle už nemohl vycouvat a cítil se kvůli tomu jako pěkný podrazák, že na to v tu chvíli jenom pomyslel. Ještě nikdy spolu nezašli takhle daleko.

Ano, Blaine byl otravný a dětinský a vlastně to vůbec nebyl jeho typ. Ale nemohl mu upřít, že on sám byl dost vzrušený. Kurta napadlo, co by se asi stalo, kdyby v myšlenkách nahradil Blainea Davem… jak blízko by teď byl k vlastnímu vyvrcholení, kdyby jeho ruce třely Daveova ptáka… a kdyby Dave měl svoje ruce na něm.

Cítil Blaineovy ruce, jak neobratně tápají po jeho rozkroku, cítil, jak ho Blaine masíruje přes látku kalhot a pocítil vlnu vzrušení, když si před sebou představil Davidovu tvář s výrazem plným touhy a vzrušení, který měl ještě v živé paměti. Lapal po dechu, když dosáhnul orgasmu, celý rozechvělý z nezkušeného dráždění Blaineovy ruky.

Opravdu se musí rozejít s Blainem… ale to, co se mezi nimi právě stalo, to činilo téměř nemožným v blízké budoucnosti.

xXx

O dva dny později přišla Daveovi na Facebook zpráva s jeho telefonním číslem. Dave mu odepsal do dvou minut.

_**Kdy a kde?**_

Kurt si odfrknul, tohle bylo až moc jednoduchý. _**A nepřekáží ti v cestě to, že jsem po technické stránce pořád s**_

_**Blainem?**_

_**Dokud to nebude překážet v cestě mojí puse k tvému ptákovi, tak ne.**_

Kurt si nemohl pomoct, ale usmívat se, když se kontroloval, jak mu to sluší v zrcátku předtím, než začal couvat z příjezdové cesty.


End file.
